39 Clues and Hunger Games Smashup
by I'm-A-Fallen-Angel39
Summary: Amy Dan and the other clue hunter get invited to join the Hunger Games in Panem.After they get there they learn what the Hunger Games is.To make matters worse two of the tributes are Vespers who want Amy and Dan to join them.Will they live or die?R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_The 39 Clues Meets the Hunger Games: Prologue_

_Summary: Amy/Ian Katniss/Peeta Dan/?. The clue hunters get invited to join in the 75th Quarter Quell in Panem. They have to get out alive with all of the other clue hunters alive. Too make matters worse three of the other tributes are Vespers who want Amy and Dan to join them. They think that the best way to do this is kill off all of the other tributes and get Amy and Dan out alive. Rated for violence, character death, maybe gore, and slight language._

Disclaimer:

Me: Amy! Come here and do the disclaimer please!

Amy: Alright as long as you keep Ian away from me. He's like stalking me.

Me: Well I'm sorry about that but in the fic ya'll are dating so I can't keep him away from you for ever. But I can keep him away from you temporarily.

Amy: How?

Me: That's simple. Ian leave Amy alone for a little while or I'll post you're diary on the internet!

Ian: EEP! Alright I'll leave her alone but just for the record it isn't a diary it's a journal.

Me: *Rolls eyes* Okay whatever. Now leave!

Ian: *Walks away in fear*

Amy: Thank you so much! And I'm-A-Fallen-Angel39 doesn't own the 39 Clues or the Hunger Games.

Me: That's right! And just so you know Amianfan102 is my awesome beta! Now on with the story!

3rd person's pov:

After Katniss ran out of the house Peeta, Haymitch, Gale, Prim, and her mom turned back to the TV deciding to let her calm down.

"And we will also be adding fifteen other tributes" President Snow said. The people sitting in the Everdeen's kitchen all stiffened.

_I HAVE to tell Katniss about this and soon,_thought Peeta.

"They won't be from Panem. And that's all. Good night Panem!" screamed President Snow. The crowd in the Capitol screamed than the TV went black.

In the Everdeen's kitchen nobody had moved because they were all in shock.

**A/N: That's all I'm going to say because this is only a prologue and for me those are really short. . . Anyway the real chapters will be longer. Please review and look at my other stories and look at the poll on my profile**.


	2. Chapter 2

_**39 Clues Meets the Hunger Games: Chapter 1**_

Disclaimer:

Me: Alright, who wants to do the disclaimer this time?

Dan: Me! ME! ME! ME! ME! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Reagan: No,_ I_ want to do the disclaimer!

Madison: Well too bad, you losers! I'm going to do the disclaimer!

Me: *Arguing in background* Alright then. Well, since they're arguing about that, Amy, can you do the disclaimer?

Amy: Sure! I'm-A-Fallen-Angel39 doesn't own the 39 Clues or the Hunger Games.

Dan Reagan & Madison: Hey, I wanted to do the disclaimer!

Me: Well, you can't do the disclaimer, but you can tell them who my beta is.

Dan, Reagan & Madison: Alright. Amianfan102 is the beta for this story and most of the other ones written by I'm-A-Fallen-Angel39. She isn't beta for any of the Teen Titans stories by this physco.

Me: Yep! Except I'm _**NOT **_a physco! Now on with the story.

3rd person's pov:

As Amy and Dan Cahill approached their house, they were looking at Amy's iPhone where they were talking to Sinead and Nellie and discussed what they would do when they left for the Hunger Games later. They got the invitations yesterday.

*Flashback*

The Cahill children were sitting at the kitchen table with Sinead their cousin and Nellie their ex-Au Pair, waiting for their great Uncle Fiske before they eat as Nellie had ordered.

Fiske walked in moments later, holding an envelope and wearing a frown.

"Hey Fiske! What'cha got their?" Dan the youngest sibling asked with a smile on his face.

"It's a note addressed to Amy, Nellie, Sinead and you, Dan," Fiske replied, his frown becoming worried.

After he said that they all frowned as well. The last time they got a note like that, the Vespers had been gloating about something stupid like winning a soccer game, that didn't concern the Cahills so they had ignored it. It had been really annoying as well.

"What's it say?" Amy asked while pushing her bright red hair behind her ear, showing her jade green eyes.

Fiske ripped open the envelope and started to read.

_Dear Amy and Dan Cahill, Nellie Gomez, and Sinead Starling._

_I would like to invite you to join our annual event called the Hunger Games. This year is a special year. It is the Third Quarter Quell marking the seventy-fifth Hunger Games._

_We would love for you to join us and please, if you can get some of your family to join us. We will explain more of what the Hunger Games are when you arrive. If you accept you can get a ride in one of our crafts the day after tomorrow. If you decline, we will leave and never bother you again._

_Sincerely,_

_President Snow._

"Well, that's...strange. They make it sound like if we do go, they'll stalk us," Amy commented. "So are we going?" she added cheerfully with a smile as the others stared at her.

"Amy, you okay?" Nellie asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Nellie why wouldn't I be?" she replied looking at her with a smile.

"Uh never mind," she replied as she repeated Amy's question. "So are we going to go?" She sounded impatient and annoyed.

"Nellie you okay? You seem moody," Dan said as he looked at her in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little stressed out lately," she replied with a reassuring smile.

"Okay we're getting off topic here! Are we going or are we staying?" Sinead finally yelled, seemingly annoyed at everyone else.

"I wanna get this over with so I can call my boyfriend." Amy smirked as Sinead said that.

Just like with only Sinead knowing that she was dating Ian, only Amy knew that Sinead was dating Hamilton. (After all no one could know that an Ekat and Tomas were dating- neither of their branches would accept it.)

"I think we should go," Dan said while looking at everyone else. "It could be fun. And besides, it sounds like it has to do with food," he added after seeing everyone else's look.

Amy sighed and rolled her eyes when he mentioned food.

"I don't know, Dan. This could be a plan from the Vespers trying to get us to come to them," Nellie said though she didn't believe it. After all, she was the one who saw the letter from the Vespers the last time; they had wanted Amy and Dan to join them. They had refused.

"Well, if it isn't the Vespers, we should go. They wouldn't know we were there and it would be safer for us," Amy said, looking at Nellie and Fiske.

They nodded and Fiske said, "Amy, maybe you and Sinead should start calling your cousins."

They nodded and pulled out their phones before getting up and walking in different directions to call their boyfriends.

**-With Amy-**

Amy walked into the living room and quickly dialed Ian's cell number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" His voice was hard and cold like it was when he was talking to other Lucians.

_I guess he didn't check the caller ID, _Amy thought with a small smile.

"Hello, Ian," she said clearly sounding like a love struck teenager- which she was.

"Oh, hello, Love," he replied, his voice instantly softening.

He was just as in love as Amy, in not more- if that was even possible. "Not that I don't love it when you call, but do you need something? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" His voice changed from loving to concern rapidly.

She giggled at his antics.

"Calm down, Ian. I'm fine, no one's hurt. But I do need you and Natalie to come here. We got an invitation to join something called the Hunger Games and they asked us if we could get you to come with us as well. Sinead is calling the Holts, her brothers and I'm calling you- obviously- Jonah and Alistair. Would you come? Please?" she pleaded.

Really, she only wanted an excuse to see her boyfriend.

"Of course, Love. I'd do anything for you. I'll tell Natalie and we'll be there some time tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you. Bye, Ian. I love you." She added the last part quietly so no one would overhear. She didn't want them figuring out that there dating any faster than Sinead wanted people figuring out she and Hamilton were dating.

"Goodbye Love I'll see you soon. I love you," Ian said making Amy smile. She loved it when he expressed his feelings towards her. She hung up after saying reluctantly that she had to call Jonah.

**-With Sinead- (This will only be a side pairing- main pairing is Ian/Amy)**

Sinead walked into her room while dialing Hamilton's cell number.

"Hello, this Hamilton Holt, trainee for the Olympics, which is probably why I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can," Hamilton's dial tone said.

Sinead sighed as she snapped the phone closed. She decided to call him later and just call her brothers now.

**Hmm, I could probably make this longer...Oh well I'm hungry, so it'll stay this short. :)**


End file.
